Kogoro's worst Fear
by goldfishlover73
Summary: Kogoro wakes up in the hospital. The only person there is Eri. Where's Ran when her father needs him the most. Pg 13 for a few curse words. just in case.


Kogoro's worst Fear

Kogoro woke up with a splitting a head ache. _Uh...where the hell am I? This isn't my apartment. _"God. I feel like I was hit in the head with a brick." He mummered.

"Concerte Mouri. Not a brick. Close. but no cigar." Said a voice next to him.

"What?"Kogoro didn't know that anyone eles was in the room. _Gasp!_ "ERI!! What are you doing here?"

"Well, I thouht that someone should come and visit you since there's no one eles."

"Huh? What about Ran?"

Eri started to light a cigerete. "She left."

"What do you mean left!?"

"Went away. Gone. Probably never to return. I thought you knew what someone leaving means."

"Where did she go?"

_Sigh. I hate doing this to you. escpecally in this state. _"Here. She left this." She handed Kogoro a note.

_Dear dad,_

_I'm leaving to go to America with Shinichi. I will write offten. I love you. Bye._

_With love,_

_Ran_

_P.S. Don't worry about Conan. He went to live with his parents so don't go looking for him._

That's when it hit him. What made him hit his head on the concerte. He saw something that a father should never see.

It had been ten years since that little brat had come to live with him and his daughter. It was lucky for Kogoro that Conan had moved out of his house three years ago, into the Kudo's old house. _Why did that punk's parents let the little twrep move into their house?. Who knows. _Ran had said that since Conan was Kudo's cousin, Shinichi parents thought that it was the least they could do.

Kogoro didn't care. He just wanted that kid out of his hair. Sure, his business as a great detective went down, but they kid was too annoying and always in the way. He only had to deal with him once a day for about an hour for dinner. But, He always went home.

Then, Ran told him that Conan had a little girlfriend and would start coming over less and less. Which made him even happier. _Soon, _He realized, _soon he won't come over at all! And I'll be free of that little twerp. _

He also noticed that Ran was going out more and more. Leaving him small tv-like dinners that he could pop in the microwave. He shrugged it off. _With Conan gone, she can have more of a social life. _Which didn't bother him too much. He got to drink in peace.

Later, he found out that she had a boyfriend. To his excietment, it wasn't that mystery loving detecitve Kudo. _Good. She finally got over him. That son of a bitch, always making my daughter cry. I always knew that she deservd better._

A few years went by and he still never met this mystery boyfriend. Whenever he brought it up she would always say the same thing "Oh, it's nobody, it's just a guy. You even know him." Then she would quickly change the subject.

Then he saw it. Conan in the newspaper. He had helped the police slove and impossible crime. He saw it more and more. He heard that he was dropping out of school. Papers said that he was a genius. _PHH! He's just on a lucky street. _It's never said anything about this girlfriend that Ran said that he still had. He also noticed that when Ran went out, the type of clothes she wore changed. She wore tighter and smaller clothes. He didn't like this. _I'm going to wait for this boy to drop her of tonight and demand to meet him._

That never came.

He knew that his daughter wouldn't be in until late, (it seemed that she was getting in later and later as the days went by.) so he decided to go get a beer at a local bar. He came out about 11 and was staggering home when he saw Ran. She was up against the wall clutching this strange boy for dear life. He was doing the same thing. Lips locked to each other, kissing very passionately.

That made his skin boil. _What does he think he's doing to my only daughter! I'm going to kill him. _

Walking straight over to them he froze about 5 feet away. Ran and the boy had turned slightly, just enough so that Kogoro could see the boy's face. He was slightly taller than her and had dark brown hair. _What!! Kudo!!_

Then he froze. He knew that he wasn't mistaken he wished with all the gods in heaven that he was wrong. That it was just the intoxication taking its toll. Making him hallucinate. But he new he wasn't. Having to see that face for seven years, everyday. Every crime scene. He knew who was really locking lips with his daughter.

That was all he rembered.

"Kogoro! Hey Kogoro! HEY!" Eri was shaking him really hard. Snapping out of his dream world.

"Huh?"

"Are you OK. You're really pale. Should I get a doctor?"

"No. That's ok. I'm fine."

"You're as pale as a ghost Mouri. Something has to be wrong.

He looked at his ex-wife. His eyes were wide with confusion and depression. "If I told you, you wouldn't belive me."

"Try me."

"Our 27 year old daughter has just eloped with the 17 year old Edogawa kid."

The end of my second fan fic. I don't really know why I wrote this. I came to me and wouldn't leave me alone so I had to write it down. I'm not sure if Eri actually smokes but I thought it would be weird if she smoked in a hospital. I don't know why I put him in the Hospital. OH WELL!!! Review please!!


End file.
